Gene Colan
'Eugene Jules "Gene" Colan'Fox, Margalit. "Gene Colan, Prolific Comic-Book Artist, Dies at 84", The New York Times, June 25, 2011, p. D8 (September 1, 1926 – June 23, 2011 ) was an American comic book artist best known for his work for Marvel Comics, where his signature titles include the superhero series, Daredevil, the cult-hit satiric series Howard the Duck, and The Tomb of Dracula, considered one of comics' classic horror series. He co-created the Falcon, the first African-American superhero in mainstream comics, and the non-costumed, supernatural African-American character Blade, which went on to star in a series of films starring Wesley Snipes. Colan was inducted into the Will Eisner Comic Book Hall of Fame in 2005. Biography Early life and career (inker) slip an in-joke into this Times Square scene. Whatever caused the apparent frustration, note the word at Daredevil's left hand.]] Born in The Bronx, New York City, New York,"'So You Want A Job, Eh?' - The Gene Colan Interview", Alter Ego vol. 3, #6 (Autumn 2000). WebCitation archive. the son of parents who ran an antiques business on the Upper East Side, Gene Colan began drawing at age three. "The first thing I ever drew was a lion. I must've absolutely copied it or something. But that's what my folks tell me. And from then on, I just drew everything in sight. My grandfather was my favorite subject". He attended George Washington High School in the Washington Heights section of Manhattan, and went on to study at the Art Students League of New York. His major art influences are Syd Shores, Coulton Waugh, and Milton Caniff. He began working in comics in 1944, doing illustrations for publisher Fiction House's aviation-adventure series Wings Comics. "Just a summertime job before I went into the service","Gene Colan" (interview), Adelaide Comics and Books, 2003. WebCitation archive. it gave Colan his first published work, the one-page "Wing Tips" non-fiction filler "P-51B Mustang" (issue #52, Dec. 1944).[http://www.comics.org/details.lasso?id=4002 Wings Comics #42, Dec. 1944] at the Grand Comics Database His first comics story was a seven-page "Clipper Kirk" feature in the following month's issue.[http://www.comics.org/details.lasso?id=4130 Wings Comics #53 (Jan. 1945)] at the Grand Comics Database After attempting to enlist in the U.S. Marine Corps during World War II but being pulled out by his father "because I was underage", Colan at "18 or 19" enlisted in the Army Air Corps. Originally scheduled for gunnery school in Boulder, Colorado, plans changed with the war's sudden end. After training at an Army camp near Biloxi, Mississippi, he joined the occupation forces in the Philippines. There Colan rose to the rank of corporal, drew for the Manila Times, and won an art contest. Upon his return to civilian life in 1946, Colan went to work for Marvel Comics' 1940s precursor, Timely Comics. He recalled in 2000, Comics historian Michael J. Vassallo identifies that first story as "Adam and Eve — Crime Incorporated" in Lawbreakers Always Lose #1 (cover date Spring 1948), on which is written the an internal job number 2401. He notes another story, "The Cop They Couldn't Stop" in All-True Crime #27 (April 1948), job number 2505, may have been published first, citing the differing cover-date nomenclature ("Spring" v. "April") for the uncertainty.Vassallo, Michael J. Marvel Masterworks: Atlas Era Strange Tales Vol. 2, "The History of Atlas Horror/Fantasy Pre-Code 1953" (Marvel Publishing 2009), p. vii (unnumbered). ISBN 978-0-7851-3489-3 Hired as "a staff penciler", Colan "started out at about $60 a week. ... Syd Shores was the art director".Gene Colan interview, Alter Ego #52 (March 2006), p. 66 Due to Colan's work going uncredited, in the manner of the times, comprehensive credits for this era are difficult if not impossible to ascertain. In 2010, he recalled his first cover art being for an issue of Captain America Comics;"Captain America #601 Cover Art for Sale", Gene Colan official site, September 6, 2010. WebCitation archive. Colan drew the 12-page lead story in issue #72, the cover-artist of which is undetermined.[http://www.comics.org/issue/7493/#71791 Captain America Comics #72] at the Grand Comics Database He definitively drew the cover of the final issue, the horror comic Captain America's Weird Tales #75 (Feb. 1950), which did not include the titular superhero on either the cover or inside. [http://www.comics.org/issue/8092/#75813 Captain America Comics #75] at the Grand Comics Database After virtually all the Timely staff was let go in 1948 during an industry downturn, Colan began freelancing for National Comics, the future DC Comics. A stickler for accuracy, he meticulously researched his countless war stories for DC's All-American Men at War, Captain Storm, and Our Army at War, as well as for Marvel's 1950s forerunner Atlas Comics, on the series Battle, Battle Action, Battle Ground, Battlefront, G.I. Tales, Marines in Battle, Navy Combat and Navy Tales. Colan's earliest confirmed credit during this time is penciling and inking the six-page crime fiction story "Dream Of Doom", by an uncredited writer, in Atlas' Lawbreakers Always Lose #6 (Feb. 1949).[http://www.comics.org/details.lasso?id=211211 Lawbreakers Always Lose #6 (Feb. 1949)] at the Grand Comics Database He would rent 16 mm movies of Hopalong Cassidy Westerns in order to trace likenesses for the DC licensed series, which he drew from 1954 to 1957. , utilizing photomontage.]] Silver Age While freelancing for DC romance comics in the 1960s, Colan did his first superhero work for Marvel under the pseudonym Adam Austin. Taking to the form immediately, he introduced the "Sub-Mariner" feature in Tales to Astonish, and succeeded Don Heck on "Iron Man" in Tales of Suspense. Shortly afterward, under his own name, Colan became one of the premier Silver Age Marvel artists, illustrating a host of such major characters as Captain America, Doctor Strange (both in the late-1960s and the mid-1970s series), and his signature character, Daredevil. Operating, like other company artists, on the "Marvel Method" — in which editor-in-chief and primary writer Stan Lee "would just speak to me for a few minutes on the phone, tell me the beginning, the middle and the end a story and not much else, maybe four or five paragraphs, and then he’d tell me to make 20-page story out of it," providing artwork to which Lee would then script dialogue and captions — Colan forged his own style, unlike that of artists Jack Kirby and Steve Ditko, whom Lee would point to as exemplars of the Marvel style: Colan's long run on the series Daredevil encompassed all but three issues in an otherwise unbroken, 81-issue string from #20-100 (Sept. 1966 - June 1973), plus the initial Daredevil Annual (1967). He returned to draw ten issues sprinkled from 1974–79, and an eight-issue run in 1997. Colan admitted relying upon amphetamines in order to make deadlines for illustrating the series Doctor Strange."The Colan Mystique" (interview), Comic Book Artist #13 (May 2001). WebCitation archive. In Captain America #117 (Sept. 1969), Colan and writer-editor Stan Lee created the Falcon,[http://www.comics.org/issue/22963/ Captain America #117] at the Grand Comics Database the first African-American superhero in mainstream comic books. The character came about, Colan recalled in 2008, Dracula and Batman Colan also in the 1970s illustrated the complete, 70-issue run of the acclaimedAs discussed in Wolk, Douglas. Reading Comics: How Graphic Novels Work, and What they Mean horror title The Tomb of Dracula, as well as most issues of writer Steve Gerber's cult-hit, Howard the Duck. Colan, already one of Marvel's most well-established and prominent artists, said he had lobbied for the Tomb of Dracula assignment. Back at DC in the 1980s, following a professional falling out with Marvel,"Jim Shooter Interview, Part 1", Comic Book Resources, October 6, 2000. WebCitation archive. Colan brought his shadowy, moody textures to Batman, serving as the Dark Knight's primary artist from 1982–1986, penciling most issues of Detective Comics and Batman during that time. With writer Gerry Conway, Colan introduced the character Killer Croc in Detective Comics #523 (Feb. 1983). He was also the artist of Wonder Woman from early 1982 to mid-1983. Helping to create new characters as well, Colan collaborated in the 1980s with The Tomb of Dracula writer Marv Wolfman on the 14-issue run of Night Force featuring characters introduced in an insert preview in The New Teen Titans #21 (July 1982). Manning "1980s" in Dolan, p. 197 "The New Teen Titans #21 "This issue...hid another dark secret: a sixteen-page preview comic featuring Marv Wolfman's newest team - Night Force. Chronicling the enterprise of the enigmatic Baron Winters and featuring the art of Gene Colan, Night Force spun out into an ongoing title of gothic mystery and horror the following month." Additionally, Colan worked with Cary Bates on the 12-issue run of Silverblade; and with Greg Potter on the 12-issue run of Jemm, Son of Saturn. As well, he drew the first six issues of Doug Moench's 1987 revival of The Spectre. .]] Colan's style, characterized by fluid figure drawing and extensive use of shadow, was unusual among Silver Age comic artists,Daniels, Les, Marvel: Five Fabulous Decades of the World's Greatest Comics (Harry N. Abrams, New York, 1991), p. 132. ISBN 0-8109-3821-9 and became more pronounced as his career progressed. He usually worked as a penciller, with Klaus Janson and Tom Palmer as his most frequent inkers. Colan broke from the mass-market comic book penciller/inker/colorist assembly-line system by creating finished drawings in graphite and watercolor on such projects as the DC Comics miniseries Nathaniel Dusk (1984) and Nathaniel Dusk II (1985–86), and the feature "Ragamuffins" in the Eclipse Comics umbrella series Eclipse #3, 5, & 8 (1981–83), with frequent collaborator Don McGregor. Independent-comics work includes the Eclipse graphic novel Detectives Inc.: A Terror Of Dying Dreams (1985), written by McGregor and reprinted in sepia tone as an Eclipse miniseries in 1987, and the miniseries Predator: Hell & Hot Water for Dark Horse Comics. He contributed to Archie Comics in the late 1980s and early 1990s, drawing and occasionally writing a number of stories. His work there included penciling the lighthearted science-fiction series Jughead's Time Police #1-6 (July 1990–May 1991), and the 1990 one-shot To Riverdale and Back Again, an adaptation of the NBC TV movie about the Archie characters 20 years later, airing May 6, 1990; Stan Goldberg and Mike Esposito drew the parts featuring the characters in flashback as teens, while Colan drew adult characters, in a less cartoony style. Back at Marvel, he collaborated again with Marv Wolfman on a new The Tomb of Dracula series, and with Don McGregor on a Black Panther serial in the Marvel Comics Presents anthology. Later life and career Colan did some insert artwork on Hellbilly Deluxe (released August 1998), the first solo album of Rob Zombie, credited as Gene "The Mean Machine" Colan. In the 2000s, Colan returned to vampires by drawing a pair of stories for Dark Horse Comics' Buffy the Vampire Slayer series. At various points, Colan taught at Manhattan's School of Visual Arts and Fashion Institute of Technology, and had showings at the Bess Cutler Gallery in New York City and at the Elm Street Arts Gallery in Manchester, Vermont. He penciled the final pages of Blade vol. 3, #12 (Oct. 2007), the final issue of that series, drawing a flashback scene in which the character dresses in his original outfit from the 1970s series The Tomb of Dracula. That same month, for the anniversary issue Daredevil vol. 2, #100 (Oct. 2007), Colan penciled pages 18–20 of the 36-page story "Without Fear, Part One"; the issue additionally reprinted the Colan-drawn Daredevil #90-91 (Aug.-Sept. 1972). On May 11, 2008, Colan's family announced that Colan, who had been hospitalized for liver failure, had suffered a sharp deterioration in his health."Comic Book Legend Gene Colan Hospitalized for Liver Failure" Comic Book Resources, May 11, 2008. WebCitation archive By December, he had sufficiently recovered to travel to an in-store signing in California.Evanier, Mark. "Gene Gene", "POV Online" (column) December 2, 2008 He continued to produce original comics work as late as 2009, drawing the lead feature in Captain America #601 (Sept. 2009). He subsequently won the Eisner Award for Best Single Issue (together with writer Ed Brubaker) for his work on that issue. Personal life Gene Colan was married twice: first to Sallee Greenberg, with whom he had children Valerie and Jill before the couple divorced, and Adrienne Brickman, with whom he had children Erik and Nanci."My first wife and I would go out on dates with" fellow Timely Comics artist Rudy Lapick and his girlfriend": Alter Ego, p. 70 He and his second wife moved from New York City to Vermont late in life before returning to New York. Adrienne Colan died on June 21, 2010.Evanier, Mark. "Adrienne Colan, R.I.P.", "POV Online" (column) June 21, 2010 Death Colan died on June 23, 2011, aged 84, following complications from liver disease and a broken hip received in a fall. Bibliography Interior pencil art includes: DC Comics *''Batman'' #340, 343-345, 348-351, 373, 383 (1981–1985) *''Batman: Gotham Knights'' (Batman Black and White) #15 (2001) *''DC Challenge'' #1 (1985) *''DC Comics Presents'' (Wonder Woman preview) #41 (1982) *''DC Science Fiction Graphic Novel Nightwings'' (1985) *''Detective Comics'' #510, 512, 517, 523, 528-538, 540-546, 555-567 (1982–1986) *''Elvira's House of Mystery'' #11 (1987) *''Fury of Firestorm #19, Annual #4 (1984-1986) *''Jemm, Son of Saturn'' #1-12 (limited series) (1984-1985) *''Just Imagine Stan Lee With Jim Lee Creating Wonder Woman'' (backup story) (2001) *''Legion of Super-Heroes'' vol. 2 #311 (1984) *''Legion of Super-Heroes'' vol. 3 #27 (1986) *''Little Shop of Horrors'' movie adaptation #1 (1987) *''Nathaniel Dusk'' #1-4 (1984) *''Nathaniel Dusk II'' #1-4 (1985-1986) *''New Teen Titans'' (Night Force preview) #21 (1982) *''Night Force'' #1-14 (1982-1983) *''Phantom Zone'' #1-4 (1982) *''Secret Origins'' (Crimson Avenger) #5 (1986) *''Silverblade'' #1-12 (1987-1988) *''Spectre'' (vol. 2) #1-6 (1987) *''Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe'' #2, 11, 16-17, 25 (1985-1987) *''Wonder Woman'' #288-305 (1982-1983) *''World's Finest Comics'' (Zatanna) #274, (Superman and Batman) #297, 299 (1981-1984) Marvel Comics *''Amazing Adventures'' (Black Widow) #3-5; (Killraven) #26 *''Astonishing Tales'' (Dr. Doom) #7-8 *''Avengers'' #63-65, 206-208, 210-211 *''Captain America'' #116-137, 256, 601 *''Captain Marvel'' #1-4 *''Daredevil'' #20-49, 53-82, 84-100, 110, 112, 116, 124, 153-154, 156-157, 363, 366-368, 370 *''Daredevil'', vol. 2, #100 *''Doctor Strange'' #172-178,180-183 *''Doctor Strange'', vol. 2, #6-18 *''Dracula Lives'' #6, 8 *''Howard the Duck'' #4-20,24-27,30-31 *''Howard the Duck Magazine'' #1-5, 7-9 *''Iron Man'' #1, 253, Annuals #10, 13, 15 *''Iron Man and Sub-Mariner'' #1 *''Marvel Comics Presents'' #13-37, 101-108, 112 *''Marvel Preview'' #8, 16, 23 *''Marvel Super-Heroes'' #12-13 (Captain Marvel), 15 (Medusa), 18 (Guardians of the Galaxy) *''Marvel Super Special'' (Meteor movie adaptation) #14 *''Marvel Team-Up'' #87 *''Savage Sword of Conan'' #33 *''Silver Surfer'' (The Watcher) #1-3 *''Strange Tales'' (Brother Voodoo) #169-173 *''Sub-Mariner'' #10-11, 40, 43, 46-49 *''Tales of Suspense'' (Iron Man) #73-99 *''Tales to Astonish'' (Sub-Mariner) #70-77, 79-82, 84-85, 101 *''The Tomb of Dracula'' #1-70 *''Tomb of Dracula Magazine'' #3-6 *''Tower of Shadows'' #3-4, 6 *''What If'' (Fantastic Four) #21 Awards and honors Colan won for the Shazam Award for Best Penciller (Dramatic Division) in 1974. He received the 1977 and 1979 Eagle Award for Favorite Comic Book (Humor), for Howard the Duck, and was nominated for five Eagle Awards in 1978. In 2005, Colan was inducted into the comics industry's Will Eisner Comic Book Hall of Fame."Spirit of Will Eisner Lives on at 2005 Eisner Awards", Comic-Con.com The Cartoon Art Museum in San Francisco, California presented the retrospective "Colan: Visions of a Man without Fear" from November 15, 2008, to March 15, 2009."Colan: Visions of a Man without Fear Retrospective", ComicArtFans.com, November 15, 2008. WebCitation archive. Colan was the recipient of the 2008 Sparky Award, presented December 4, 2008. He also won the Comic Art Professional Society's Sergio Award on October 24, 2009.Evanier, Mark. "Genealogy", "POV Online" (column), October 26, 2009 Audio *Around Comics Podcast Interview (December 2006) *Comic Geek Speak Podcast Interview (December 2005) References Further reading * Meth, Clifford, ed. The Invincible Gene Colan (Marvel Entertainment, 2010) ISBN 978-0-9797602-6-6 * Field, Tom, Secrets in the Shadows: The Art & Life of Gene Colan (TwoMorrows Publishing, 2005) ISBN 1-893905-45-4 External links *Gene "The Dean" Colan Virtual Studio (official site). WebCitation archive. *"Gene Colan Interview", SlayerLit (circa 2007). WebCitation archive *The Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators *Atlas Tales *The Grand Comics Database Category:1926 births Category:2011 deaths Category:People from the Bronx Category:American comics artists Category:Golden Age comics creators Category:Archie Comics Category:Will Eisner Award Hall of Fame inductees Category:United States Army Air Forces soldiers Category:American military personnel of World War II Category:Fashion Institute of Technology faculty Category:Deaths from liver disease Category:Place of death missing